


Mpreg GogglesXRider

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adults fucking, Anal Sex, Cringe, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Sex, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: Both are adults.Goggles is 19 and Rider is 21Goggles doesn't know he's special.





	1. Chapter 1

Goggles's POV

"*Yawn*"

I woke up drowsy as always.I got off bed and went to change.While changing I looked myself in the mirror. I always ask myself,why do Iook like a female with man privates?like Headphones asked me,"Why do you have such a perfect body?!" I don't even know what she's talking about!I'm a male and that's it!

Me:Oh boy,ye don't know what ye really are...

Well enough of that.I took a bath.When I finished I changed to my gear.

*Bzz*

I picked my phone and I see a message from Glasses.I swiped and unlocked my phone to see the full message.

*Glasses's mesage*

"GOGGLES WHERE ARE YOU?!YOU'RE LATE!!!"

Damn it I overslept again!! I hurried and finished with everything,ate,brush,fixed my tentacles,ect.. I left my house,never forgive locking my door which is a surprise,and left my house.

*To Inkopolis Square*

Narrator's POV

Glasses,Headphones and Bobble were waiting for Goggles as always.

Glasses-"What makes Goggles being late on everything?!"

Headphones-"*Sigh* I guess he loves to sleep..."

Bobbles-"But if he's early that wouldn't make him Goggles."

Glasses-"Bobbles, *Facepalm* you don't understand..."

"GUYS SORRY I'M LATE!!"

Headphones-"And here he comes..."(PAUSE)

Goggles-"*Pants* Sorry I'm late."

Glasses-"*Low voice* Like always*Normal* Well,everyone ready?"(PAUSE)

Everyone-"Ready."

Team blue went to do Turf Wars as they usually do. Some rounds  
won and some rounds lost. Right now they finished and were taking a break from all those battles.

Goggles-"Phew,that was fun*Smiles*."(PAUSE)

Bobbles-"Guys I'm hungry." She whined.

Goggles's stomach grumbled right when Bobbles said that.

Goggles-"*Blushes* Hehe looks like I'm hungry too."

Headphones-"Hmm I could go for some grub too."

Glasses-"Same,let's go eat somewhere."

Goggles-"Can we go eat burgers?"

Bobbles-"Heck yeah I want some!"(PAUSE)

Headphones-"Sure."

Glasses-"Well it's decided,let's go."

*Time skip*

*To the Burger Shop*

The aroma from the burgers and fries(and chicken nuggets:3)filled the whole place.Goggles drooled by the delicious smell.

Glasses-"Goggles stop drooling that's disgusting!"

Goggles-"Ah? oh, sorry."

Glasses-"*Sigh*"

Headphones-"*Rolls her eyes* Let's just order up..."

They waited in line,but while they waited Goggles noticed a familiar inkling in front of him.It was Rider. Goggles panicked on the inside and blushed madly. Goggles had a huge(PAUSE)crush on Rider ever since they met. It was love at first sight.

Goggles's POV

*Badump badump badump(repeatedly)*

R-Rider is in FRONT OF ME. I breathed a little quickly and tried to distract myself of something else. I looked somewhere else,but there was nothing that could distract me so I stayed quiet as possible. I tried to look calm as possible.

Glasses-"Hmm? Rider is that you?"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME GLASSES?!

Rider-" [Turns around and sees team blue]Oh, hi..." He coldly spoke.

Narrator's POV

Goggles-" [Gulps and tries to not blush anymore] H-Hi Rider." He stuttered.

Rider-"Hi Goggles and team blue."

Headphones-"Umm,hi Rider, how you been?"

Rider-"I've been fine, got hungry while battling."

Glasses-"Wow, what a coincidence."

Bobbles-"Rider it's your turn."

"Next." A co-worker said.

Rider-"Right."

Rider ordered his food and waited for it to come(PAUSE)out. Team blue did the same on their turn. Rider sat near a window. Team blue kinda had bad luck on finding seats,so they did the next thing. They went to Rider's seat since it had space for 6 inklings (can't use people cuz they are squids).

Glasses-"Umm,can we you know?" (PAUSE)

Rider-"*Sigh* Fine...as long y'all don't annoy me..." He looked at Goggles.

Goggles gulped. Headphones, Glasses and Bobble didn't dared to seat next to Rider, in case they could disturb him,and sat on the other side of the table. Meanwhile,Goggles felt dead inside and sat next to Rider. Everyone was eating calmly. Surprisingly, Goggles stayed calm and ate but didn't dare to have any eye or physical contact with Rider or he would end up being a blushing mess. Headphones was on her cell phone.

Headphones-"Hey guys,look. [Shows her squidphone] Aloha has invited us to New Albacore Hotel to go to the pool area."

Glasses-"Aloha invited us?"

Headphones-"Well not only us but Rider and the rest of the S4 leaders."

Rider-"Oh yeah, I saw the message when I was waiting, but I'm not going."

Bobbles-"What? Why not?"

Rider-"I'm not wasting my training time on some pool."

Goggles finally dared to speak to Rider, but looked at him worried.

Goggles-"B-But why you don't want t-to take a break for a day? You've been battling and practicing non stop."

Rider-"......Well I could use a break..." He looked through window.

Glasses-"Well then everyone's gonna be there."

Bobbles-"Yipee!"

Goggles-"*Smiles* Great."

*Time skip*

They all finished eating and left the shop and said their goodbyes.

Goggles-" [Looks up to Rider] Goodbye Rider. [Blushes a bit] See you tomorrow."He gave a cute little smile and left.

*Badump badump badump(Rider's heartbeat)*

Rider-"Goodbye..." He blushed at the cute face that Goggles did. "What is wrong with me?..." He left to his home and decided to not ask himself what he' feeling.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

*The next day*

Goggles's POV

*(FUCKING)Ring ring*

"Mmm..."

I groaned. Ugh its my phone again... I looked at the contact and it was Headphones, so I answered.

"Hello?" I said tired from the sudden wake-up.

Headphones-"Good morning Goggles,I'm just calling to remind you that we're going to New Albacore Hotel today."

"Huh?... *Fully wakes up* Oh carp I forgot!"

Headphones-"*Sigh* Of course you did... Well,see you later also we'll meet up in the entrance of the hotel(PAUSE). *Hangs up*."

Damn it I forgot... Well atleast Headphones reminded me. I prepared myself. I put on a blue with a beach tree pattern on the left side of the swimsuit(pant swimsuit obviously). I looked myself in the mirror again,do I really look like a female? Ugh I gotta get that question off my mind. I put on a simple blue shirt with no sleeves, just something simple. I prepared some stuff(PAUSE)on my backpack, a towel, sunblock, some pickleplums, ect. Also I could never forget about my Pilot Goggles. I put them on and looks like I'm ready to go.

*Grrrr*

Buuuut not without breakfast.

*Time skip(And don't worry he ate breakfast)*

I ran all the way to the hotel, I hope I'm not late. Hold on... *Slows down* If Rider's gonna be there then h-he'll be shirtsless. I cupped my cheeks and blushed at the thought of him being shirtless. I got lost on my thoughts while walking and didn't noticed I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Huh? S-Sorry-"

The inkling turned around and I panicked on the inside. It was Rider!

Rider-"I know I know, you're sorry, but watch where you going next time ok?"

"Y-Yes..."

I looked what Rider is wearing. He was wearing a yellow-green swimsuit and and a normal red t-shirt. He also had a yellow-green handbag and looks like he doesn't like to get his things touched by the little padlock with a code on it.

Rider-"So, ready for the hotel?"

Me:Rider PAUSE on what you're saying!

"Y-Yeah..."

*Time skip*

Narrator's POV

Goggles and Rider made it to the entrance of the hotel. Everyone that Aloha invited were there.

Octoglasses-"Well, we were all waiting for ya two. [Smiles and gives a peace out]"

Army-"*Sigh* I can't seem to remember why I agreed to this..."

Aloha came(PAUSE)out of the lobby.

Aloha-"Heya guys~🎵 Ready for today's break?"

Skull-"So... All of this was just to take a break?"

Aloha-"Yep, we all been having non stop battles and work righ? Then why not have a day to take a break from all that? Thats why I planned this for everyone."

Headphones-"Oh, that's pretty nice of you."

Aloha-"See Skull? Your girlfriend agreeds*Wink*."

Headphones-"H-Huh?! *Blushes*"

Skull gave a death glare at Aloha, maybe Luigi's death stare. Aloha sweated and decided to leave Skull alone.

Aloha-" [Scared of Skull and tries to avoid Skull's death glare] W-Well enough talking let's go!"

Everyone went to the pool area. The pool area was crowed, but Aloha gave to the ones that he invited VIP bracelets and went to the VIP pool area. It was less crowed obviously.

Aloha-"Well, y'all got the whole place at your service, I'll be in on every pool, see ya~🎵 [Walks away]"

Army sighs and took his manual out.

Aloha-"Army... [Comes back and takes Army's manual]"

Army-"Hey give that back!"

Aloha-"You have to learn how to relax,so you're coming with me if you want your manual back. [Drags Army]"

Army-"Are you joking with me?!"

Aloha and Army left to relax, well Army is gonna try.

Glasses-"Ok then?..."

Headphones-"*Streches* Welp let the little vacation begin."

And so it began. Headphones and Octoglasses went to the spa area, where Straw Hat was in. Glasses and Snorkel went to who knows where(PAUSE) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Bobbles and Mask went to the beach area,just imagine that. Skull went to some place on the hotel that sells sweets, leaving Goggles and Rider alone.

Goggles-"*Mind* Great. Now what?! I'm alone with him! *Nervous*"

Rider-"I'm gonna go swim. [Looks at Goggles] Would you like to go with me?[Blushes a little]"

Goggles-" [Looks at Rider,smiles and blushes a little] Sure."

*Badump badump badump(Both's heartbeat.)*

Rider-"*Mind* Again?!"

Goggles-"*Mind* Ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad right?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator's POV

Goggles and Rider went so some random in the VIP sesion. They got their stuff set up on the sides of the balinese beds. The balinese bed made Goggles and Rider flustered since the beds are designed for a pairs. Rider swept the thought of the bed thing and took his shirt off leaving his muscular body be exposed,even his 6 pack! At this point Goggles was done. He felt his whole face go up to a 100% degrees as he saw Rider's abs. I've never wrote this tipe of stuff and now I'm doing it. Goggles looked away to stop from heating up and took his shirt off. His not so plain chest looked like an inkling girl's chest and the curves of his hips were just too perfect. Only 3 words can describe Goggles's whole body: glamorous, elegant and most importantly sexy~. Rider's face looked pretty damn flushed, so he looked away.

Rider-"*Blushing* W-Well, s-shall we go swim now?"

Goggles-"*Blushing* U-Um I gotta put on somo s-sunblock first I-I have a sensitive skin and I get burned pretty easily..."

Rider-"O-Oh I get it."

Goggles-"Uh-Uh-Umm c-could you h-help me on the b-b-back?..."

*Badumps everywhere*

Rider's heart beated wildly at the sudden words by Goggles. Rider knew that he couldn't deny that type of Goggles. Perhaps he already relized that he developed feelings for him but just doesn't want to show them.

Rider-"S-Sure. *Mind* WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!"

Goggles-"Th-Thanks."

Goggles took the bottle out of his backpack and gave it to Rider. He laid on his stomach on the balinese bed, used his arms to rest and tried to be calm as possible while Rider does his job.

Rider-"*Mind* I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Rider had the sunblock's cream(PAUSE)on his hands. His hands trembled as they approached Goggles's back. Rider shut his eyes and finally put his hands coated with sunblock(PAUSE)on Goggles's back. Rider started to coat every part of Goggles's back. He soon opened his eyes and wasn't that nervous anymore. He also did some masage movements,but while doing that he touched a little weak spot on him(PAUSE).

Goggles-"Mmh~ [Relizes the noice/moan he made in front OF RIDER and blushes madly.] *Mind* CRAP WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!"

Rider's brain exploted, not literally. He finished helping Goggles.

Rider-"I'll be swimming now..."

Rider couldn't even look at Goggles anymore, but not in a bad way, he didn't hated Goggles, he's just embarrassed.

Goggles-"*Mind* I made it worse... [His ears went down.]"

Some time passed. Rider was relaxing on one side of the pool,but was actually lost on his thoughts because of Goggles of course. Goggles was in the midle of the pool and wasn't feeling any good at all. All the thoughts of Rider hating him consumed his thoughts. Suddenly, some inkling boy swam on Goggles's side.

The inkling-"Hey there cutie~"

Goggles-"Umm can I help you?"

The inkling-"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask if you want to head out and have a drink with me?~"

Goggles started to feel very uncomfortable about this situation.

Goggles-"Sir, I don't know you... [Starts to get away from him.]"

The inkling-"Come on~ [Hugs Goggles from behind.]"

Goggles-"S-Stop! [Tries to push him away.]"

On the other side, Rider had some type of kill mode on as he saw the scene. Rider swam quietly behind the inkling.

The inkling-"We can have some fun af-"

Rider hit the fuck out of the inkling on the head and threw him out of the pool. Goggles was kinda shoked by that side of Rider, but really glad Rider came(PAUSE) to the rescue. Rider was still pissed at the inkling who tried to flirt with Goggles.

Goggles-"Thank you Rider! [Hugs him.]"

Rider immediately calms down and blushes from Goggles's action.

Goggles-"*Blushes madly* *Mind* I-I'm hugging him... WHY AM I STILL HOLDING ON?! HE DOESN'T LIKE HUGS AT ALL!!"

But Rider corresponded to his hug.

Rider-"You're welcome. *Mind*Well this isn't bad."

Goggles smiled at him even tho his face is flushed. Rider smiled warmly at the little blueberry, Goggles. Time passed/hours and it was time to go.

Headphones-"*Streches* That was some good day off."

Glasses-"Y-Yeah it was nice [His face was flushed by the time he had with Snorkle.]"

Bobbles-"I loved it! *Smiles as always*"

Goggles-"It sure was. [Smiles sweetly and blushes from the scene that he had with Rider today.]"

Rider-"Well it wasn't that bad at all. [His blush was barely visible from the scene he had with Goggles today.]"

Meanwhile Aloha had a flushed Army by his side and Aloha was blushing too because of the time he had with him.

Aloha-"Well see ya everybody!"

Everyone said their goodbyes. Goggles went to his home happily because of what happened today. Rider went to his home relaxed. When Rider got home he was thinking of how to confess to the little blueberry.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator's POV

*The next day*

Goggles woke up happily as ever. He sure was in a good mood. He got prepared to go outside.

*Meanwhile with Rider*

Rider's POV

"*Groan*"

I haven't slept since yesterday thinking how I'm gonna confess to him, all these negative thoughts are pulling me away from telling him how I feel.

"Why love sucks?..." (PAUSE)

I got up from my bed. I'm not even tired even though I didn't got any sleep from yesterday's event, but also been thinking about him for 3 months. I walked around in circles in my room think of how am I gonna confess to him. Dammit what should I say?!

"Goggles, I always thought you were an idiot-wait not that!Goggles, I have something to tell you-agh too cliche..."

20 minutes passed. I took a deep breath.

"Goggles, you've been a good friend to me. You might be surprised that I actually consider you as a friend, but I've been feeling more than just being friends. For someone reason I can't stop thinking of you,even at nights I can't sleep without thinking of you. I feel pretty lonely without you,you always been with me when I'm lonely and bring the positive side of things that are negative and I regret everything bad I did to you. I was a horrible squid to you in the past 2 years, but now I want to forgive you and tell you something that I've been keeping for 3 months straight... I-I love you and w-would you be my boyfriend?"

I did it... I actually said everything! I wrote everything on a piece of paper just in case.

Me:Ok I know I suck at love since I never felt love of boyfriend or girlfriend (only my family's love) but I tried my best doing a confession.

Now I just have to tell him,but where? Shit this is hard... But I'm not giving up. What are the places that he loves? Wahoo World, yeah and I can confess to him on the ferris wheel.Its now set. I grabbed my phone to text him when he's available.

*Text*

"Hello, I was wondering when and what day are you available,answer me when you can"

Goggles's POV

I was eating on a café. I felt my phone vibrate(PAUSE)and picked up. I see a message from Rider...H-How? He rarely texts me! I got nervous and swiped to see what the messages says.

*Rider's message*

"Hello, I was wondering when and what day are you available, answer me when you can"

Is Rider asking me out? N-No way! I texted back immediately

*Goggles's text*

"Yep, tomorrow and anytime"

*Rider's text*

"Oh,Great, meet me at the entrance of Wahoo World tomorrow at 8 PM, I'll be waiting"

Wow.Is he actually serious? Oh Cod please tell me this isn't a lie.

Cod-"It ain't."

Narrator-"Umm you aren't allowed to say anything,sorry"

Cod-"Nah,it's ok."

I'm really nervous now. Its us alone... Mmm I don't know what to do I get too nervous and shy around him. I'll try my best to keep calm.I finished my food and went home.

*The next day*

Narrator's POV

Goggles woke up early, which isn't normal at all,but there's a good reason, Rider of course. He was too happy to finally hang out with him for the first time. It was weird though, but he didn't care if it's weird. Goggles went outside to kill some time.

Time-"AAAAAGH HELP I'M DIYING!!!"

Narrator's-"[Stabs him]"

Time-"Bleh...*Ded*"

Narrator-"K good."

He walked happily going to the mall looking for cloths in the shops. He looked at all the shirts and didn't really liked anything from the Male session, but there was the female session. Honestly, most of his clothes are female looking, but he never wears it around his friends. He only looked there for his hangout with Rider. Surprisingly there was something that he loved, some sweaters. He found 2 sweaters that he loved, but it was kinda hard to decide which one he should go out with.

He finally decided which one he was gonna put on. He bought both of them since he liked the other one but he already decided what to wear. The lady on the counter looked at him strangely, but she couldn't help feel awe for the little blue inkling. He bought the 2 sweaters and went home.

*7:25 PM*

Goggles started to get prepared.He showered first then put on the sweater(that you choose for him) and put on long black leggings. He looked at his mirror.

Goggles-"I'm ready." (PAUSE)He said with confidence.

*Time skip**To Wahoo World**8 PMakanighttime*

Rider was already there. This time, he wasn't wearing his Black Inky Rider, but he was wearing the white version of it(no racism). He also wore Punk Blacks instead of his Octoling Boots, also he wore shorts. He waited for Goggles to come.

"Rider!"

He looked to the direction of where his name was being called. He blushed at the sight. Goggles with that beautiful sweater,calling Rider's name and with a cute smile on his face. He stood in front of Rider.

Goggles-"H-Hi." He said shyly.

Rider kinda got lost of Goggles's looks, but he came(PAUSE)back to reality.

Rider-"Hi, w-well shall we go? [Offers a hand]"

Goggles-"*Mind* Does he w-want to hold hands?! [Blushes,even up to his ears and takes Rider's hand] *Mind* He's warm."

Rider-"*Mind* So soft. *Normal* Let's get going."

Goggles-"*Nods*"

Time passed til it was almost midnight(they went to rides to kill time and enjoy themselves PAUSE). Rider took Goggles to the ferris wheel and waited til it was all the way up. It was a beautiful moment. The full moon shined, the sky was covered with tons of stars and the view was just beautiful.

Rider-"*Mind* It's now or never*Normal* Hey Goggles?"

Goggles-"Y-Yeah? [Looks at him]"

Rider-"Listen, Goggles, you've been a good friend to me, you might be surprised that I actually consider you as a friend, but I've been feeling more than just being friends. For someone reason I can't stop thinking of you, even at nights I can't sleep without thinking of you. I feel pretty lonely without you,you always been with me when I'm lonely and bring the positive side of things that are negative and I regret everything bad I did to you. I was a horrible squid to you in the past 2 years, but now I want to forgive you and tell you something that I've been keeping for 3 months straight... I love you and wwould you be my b-boyfriend?"

Goggles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was socked,but...

Goggles-"Y-yes... yes yes yes of course! [Hugs him tightly] Of course I'll be you're boyfriend I love you as well! I-I always did!!"

Rider never felt this joy. He correspons to the hug,but wanted something else than a hug. Rider separates from the hug then kissed Goggles on the lips. Goggles was shoked by the sudden action. He correspons immediately and hugged Rider's neck while melting to the kiss. Rider hugged Goggles from behind and melted to the kiss as well.

This was a beautiful night for a confession and it went perfectly.

When Wahoo World closed,Rider walked Goggles to his home(Goggles's house).

Goggles-"Thanks for everything Rider. *Smiles*"

Rider-"You're welcome. *Smiles warmly* [Gives a quick kiss on Goggles's lips] Sweet dreams."

Goggles-"Sweet dreams to you too."

Goggles went to bed and Rider got his way home.

Both slept with the sweetest dreams.(PAUSE)

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Warning:NSFW

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narrators'POV

Goggles and Rider had been dating for 10 months now. Everything was going great for them until Goggles wanted to try something with Rider, but he wasn't the only one, Rider did wanted to try something with Goggles too. Their thoughts were the same, but didn't tell each other. Maybe they'll wait for that "magic" to happen and don't know when.

Narrator's POV

It was night time. Rider had invited Goggles over his house to watch some movies. Goggles agreed and came over(PAUSE). Goggles knocked the door.

Rider-" [Opens the door and smiles.] Come in. [Makes way for his boyfriend.]"

Goggles-"*Blushes* Thanks. [Kisses his cheek and enters]"

Rider blushed as he closed the door. They went to the living room. Rider had everything set up for the movies. They were watching the movies while snuggling eachother, especially Goggles. Some time passed. Rider got Goggles closer to him and kissed him on his smooth and sweet lips. Goggles corresponds to the kiss. Rider decided to make the next move. He licked Goggles's bottom lip as for asking for an entrance. Goggles opened his mouth nervously to let Rider's tongue in. Boths's tonges danced and swirled around while moaning. They were making out,but separated for air while leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Both panted. Goggles got turned on by this action of his boyfriend. Goggles pressed his body onto Rider's body and hugged him while looking at him with need. Rider could feel Goggles's heat and blushed madly at this sudden action from his boyfriend. Rider felt himself getting hard by this heat. Goggles also got hard which leaves both of their erections touching. Rider couldn't believe that they're gonna take this relationship farther tonight.

Goggles-"R-Rider I n-need you~" He stuttered.

Rider was actually shocked about this. He'd never seen Goggles horny before, not even in their dates.

Rider-"A-Are you sure about this?"

Goggles-"Y-Yes..." He nodded shyly.

Rider-"Alright..."

Rider shut his tv off. He didn't bothered to carry Goggles in bride style. Goggles jumped by the sudden action and blinks a few times. Rider carried his little blue princess to his room and set him on his bed and pinned him. Goggles red blush increaced. Both got locked in their gaze until both broke it with a little make out session. Rider separated then licked Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"Mh~ngh~"

Rider-"Your skin is soft~ [Bites and sucks Goggles's neck and leaves hickeys.]"

Goggles-"Aah!~ Ah~ [Covers his mouth.] Mm~"

Rider-" [Uncovers Goggles's mouth.]Don't keep those cute noises from me~ [Lifts Goggles's sweater and licks and sucks his nipples.]"

Goggles-"Ahh~ Nya~ R-Rider~"

Rider stopped then got rid of Goggles's sweater(the other choice from chapter 4)and his own black shirt. Goggles panted from the excitement. Before Rider could get Goggles's pants off he gave little kisses all over Goggles's neck.

Goggles's-"*Giggles* S-Stop,that tickles." He said giggling.

Rider-"*Chuckles* Don't worry [Whispers into his ears and smirks.] I know I'll make you scream later~"

Goggles's eyes wided. Rider proceeds to take Goggles's pants and boxers off leaving him naked. Goggles shyly covered his member with the bed's blanket.

Rider-"It's ok don't be shy." He conforts him.

Goggles nodded shyly but still covered his lower part. Rider took his pants along with his boxers.

Goggles-" [Surprised by seeing Rider's membe.] *Mind* It-It's so big!"

Rider removed the blanket from Goggles. Goggles slowly opened his legs while looking away from him because of his shyness. Rider looked at him in awe.

Rider he grabbed Goggles's chin and kissed him then separated.

Goggles-"P-Please be gentle." He said nervous.

Goggles feel himself getting wet.

Rider-"Will do that for you. [Bops his nose whith Goggles's nose then lifted(Goggles's)legs and sets them over his shoulders.]."

Rider was surprised by seeing Goggles wet. He'd never seen or heard of a male do that.

Rider-"I'm gonna prepare you first. [Inserts 2 fingers gently inside Goggles's entrance.]"

Goggles-"Ah!~"

Rider thrusted his fingers in and out slowly then did a scissoring movement stretching him more.

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Nya~ Rider~Ngh!~"

Rider pulled his fingers out. He pointed his member to Goggles entrance.

Rider-"Ready?"

Goggles-"Y-Yes."

Rider inserts the tip of his member gently.

Goggles-"Ngh!"

Rider-"Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Goggles-"A l-little. [Adjusts a bit.] O-ok keep going."

Rider-" [Nods then enters the rest of his member gently.] Ngh~"

Goggles-"Ahh!~ [Grips hardly on the bedsheets.]"

Rider-"*Stays still* You're very tight. *Mind*and very wet. *Normal* Tell me when to start alright?"

Goggles-" [Nods and adjusts for a whole minute] Go."

Rider nodded and starts to thrust slowly in and out.

Goggles-"Ahh~ Nya~ Aah~"

Rider-"*Smirks*You like it?~ [Licks Goggles's neck.]"

Goggles-"Ahn~ Y-yes~ Ah~ Rider~ M-more~"

Rider-"Of course~ [Thrusts faster.]mm~"

Goggles-"Aah~ Nya!~ Anh~ahh!~ [Moves his hips allowing Rider to get deeper.]"

Rider-"Shit Goggles ngh~ You're very tight ahh~ [Thrusts roughly and maked out with him.]"

Goggles-" [Makes out with him.] Mmh!~ngh!~hmm!~ *Pulls apart* Ahh!~ Rider!~ [His pupils formed a shape of a heart from all the pleasure.]"

Rider-"Aah!~ Goggles I love you~"

Goggles-"Nya!~ Ahah!~ Ahn!~,I-I love you too!~ [Hugs his neck to keep him closer to him.] Nya!~ Ahhh!~"

Rider kept thrusting roughly and then hit Goggles's sweet spot.

Goggles-"Kyaaaah!!~"

Rider-"*Mind* This must be it. [Thrusts roughly and hits Goggles's sweet spot variow times.]"

Goggles-"Aaaaah!!~ Nyaah!!~ Rider!!!~" He screamed of pleasure.

Rider-"Ngh!~ I'm cumming!~"

Goggles-"Nyaaa!~ M-me too!!~ Ahh!~"

Rider-"Ngh!!~ [Cums inside of him.]"

Goggles-"Kyaaaaah!!!~,[Screams of pleasure and cums all over their chests.]*Mind* It's so hot~ *Pants*"

Rider panted, pulls out carefully then sets down besides Goggles and covered both of them with the blanket. Goggles panted and snuggles onto Rider's chest.

Rider-" [Hugs him and kissed Goggles's forehead.]Goodnight Gogs *Smiles wamly*"

Goggles-",*Corresponds the hug* Goodnight Ridey."

Both slept peacefully.

And so the process begins...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

*The next day*

Rider's POV

"Mm..." I woke up a bit tired from last night's "event". I blushed of that thought. I smiled warmly as I saw Goggles sleeping peacefully in my arms(hug). Cod he's adorable. Although I should be making breakfast for us, but I don't want to disturb him from his sleep. He looks so peaceful like an angel. "Hmm..." I gently carres his head. Goggles purred at the touch. I carefully removed Goggles's arms that were holding me. Well that was easy. I got off my bed slowly, fixed my clothes and went to the kitchen very quietly. Although I want to be still beside him, but...

*Grrrrr*

Of course I gotta eat and him too, well when he wakes up.

Shitty start, but it's something.

*3 Minutes later*

Goggles's POV

"Mmm... *Yawn*" Never woke up this peaceful before. "Ngh..." Why do I feel sick all of the sudden? I feel like I'm gonna vomit... Last night had me really tired. My whole body is in a pinch of pain, but only on my back and hips. I sat carefully and realized Rider wasn't here. I heard some metal clashing,but not loud. He's definitely in the kitchen. I got off the bed. As soon as I did that my legs trembled and I fell. "Ack!"

Narrator's POV

Rider-"Huh? *Mind* He's probably awake now."

Rider left the kitchen and went to his bedroom. He saw Goggles on the floor.

Rider-" [Eyes wided of surpriced.]Are you ok? [Helps him to get up.]"

Goggles-" [His legs trembles.] Th-Thanks. Well my hips hurt quite alot.*Blushes*"

Rider-"You need to get some rest. I'll bring your breakfast here ok?"

Goggles nodded, but felt sick again.

Goggles-"Umm Rider, could you take me to the bathroom?"

Rider-"Sure."

Rider helped Goggles put his clothes and get to the bathroom without falling. Goggles felt puke going upwards.

Rider-"Ok we're here. [Sets Goggles on his feet.] Do you need any help with anything else?"

Goggles slowly shooked his head as a deny cuz he felt if he opens his mouth he would puke immediately.

Rider-"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen if you can walk."

Rider left. Goggles shut the door and opened the lid of the toilet. What do ya know? He puked immediately when he opened his mouth.

Goggles-"[Pukes 2 more times.] *Mind* What's wrong with me?! Am I sick?!" He panicked.

Not only Goggles felt sick, but also lazy.

Goggles-"*Mind* Should I go to the doctor after this?..."

Goggles really never liked going to doctor. In fact he hates it.

Goggles-"*Mind* Mmm maybe tomorrow..."

Goggles flushed the toiled, washed his hands and left the bathroom. He met up with Rider in the kitchen.

Rider-" [Sees Goggles.] Glad you can walk again, but I see you still need some help. [Sets the plates with the food,goes to Goggles and helps him to walk a bit and sit down.]"

Goggles-"Thanks alot. [Starts eating]Mmm~ This is really good!"

Rider-"Heh I could do better. [Sits down and starts eating.]"

Goggles-"I think it's really good this way."

Rider-"You think so?"

Goggles-*Nods* Mmh."

Rider-"*Chuckles a bit* Thanks."

Both had a nice morning together. Time passed and it was time to go.

*Noon*

Goggles-"See you soon Ridey." He smiled.

Rider-" [Kisses him on the lips then separates.] I'll see you later on the next date." He smiled too.

Goggles blushed, but still smiled. Aww what a dork.

*Time skip*

Goggles was walking his way home. He felt his phone vivrate(PAUSE)and picked it up. It was a message from Glasses for a team meeting and for battles.

Goggles-"*Sigh* Can't he let me spend more time with Rider?"

Actually, Goggles barely meets up with Rider since his team are always arguing about battles and meetings, but he doesn't realize that he might not see his team for some time... And I realized that its Specs and not Glasses but fuck it.

Goggles-"*Streches* *Mind* My hips still hurt..."

Goggles made it home.

*The next day*

Goggles didn't felt so good. He puked a few times, on the toilet of course, before eating breakfast. It was pancakes. When Goggles was in the process of eating he would eat slower and slower every time he took a bite.

Goggles-" [His stomach grumbles.] *Mind* Not again!"

Goggles went to the bathroom quickly and puked again. He remembered that he had a team meeting, but he decided to go to the doctor like he said he was gonna do yesterday.

*Time skip*

Goggles was all fixed. He texted Glasses to let him know where he was going. Goggles made it to the building.

Goggles-"*Shivers* *Mind* I hate this place..."

He never liked doctors. After lots of time on signing a paper he waited so the lady could say his name. The place was a "bit" crowded.

*20 minutes later, I hate waiting too.*

Finally Goggles gets called and goes to the room. The doctor(inkling of course) sees him.

Doctor(Mario:)-"Good morning sir."

Goggles-"Good morning." He said nervous.

The doctor knew that type of tone.

Doctor-"Don't worry we doctors are here to help. Now,please take a seat there. [Points at the bed.]"

Goggles nodded and sat. The doctor standed up from his seat, took his notepad and went close to Goggles, not so close obviously.

Doctor-"Ok, so what seems to be the problem?"

Goggles-"Well, it happened recently. I was over my boyfriend's home and sleept with him... [Blushes a little cuz of the memory.]"

The doctor just stayed quiet.

Goggles-"And the next morning I felt like puke building up, my boyfriend helped me get to the bathroom, when he left I immediately puked and a few times..."

Doctor-" [Writes it down.] Ok, keep going."

Goggles-"Umm today I woke like this like yesterday and while I was eating breakfast I didn't felt so good, I puked again and decided to come(PAUSE)here and thats it..."

Doctor-"Hmm, so, the same process happened twice. Have you checked your records?"

Goggles-"Ahhhh...no...never..."

Doctor-" [Let's out a disappointment sigh.] I'll show you, wait here."

The doctor left the room and came back with Goggles's record.

Doctor-" [Opens the file and checks it.] You haven't been here for years and we still hold your record. Apparently, this is your latest record. [Passes the record to Goggles.]"

Goggles-"Hmm? [Looks at it.] *Mind* This was years ago?..."

Goggles kept looking, until he read some 'strange' word.

Goggles-"Pregmen? What does that mean?"

Doctor-"I guess you never knew... You're pregnant."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

Goggles-"W-What?..."

Doctor-"Sir, you aren't a male you're a(wizard Harry) Pregmen, which means you can get pregnant like females and produce milk for the baby."

Goggles-" H-Hold on what do you mean by all that?! Are you joking with me?" He had a stern look.

Doctor-"Sir, I take my job very seriously plus you were supposed to already know this a long time ago."

Goggles-"Then prove it."

Narrator's POV

Goggles was pretty serious about this and him being serious isn't normal at all.

Doctor-"I knew you would give me that answer. *Stands up* Follow me."

The doctor led him to a room which had some kind of machine(idk what is called) and bed.

Doctor-"Sometimes women get here telling me all those things that you just said so we've got this here to let them understand what's their problem."

Goggles-"Uhh are you g-gonna shock me?... *Trembles*"

Goggles looked terrified about the machine.

Doctor-"No, sir, this is like an x-ray, it'll see the inside of your body. Now please lay on the strecher, it'll be quick plus I'll need you to show your belly please."

Goggles nodded nervously. He slowly laid on the strecher and, ya know, fixed his clothes to show his belly. The doctor turned on the computer looking machine. The screen was loading like a window's XP computer,jk. Goggles tremble,since he's nervous of course.

Doctor-"Alright it's ready."

The doctor put a some type of patch of the machine down Goggles's bellybutton. The machine scanned and the screen showed up.

Doctor-"You see here? [Points at the screen.]"

The screen showed something white inside Goggles's belly like the size of a finger.

Goggles-"Umm yeah. W-What's that?"

Doctor-"That's a fetus. It'll be an egg when its growing to protect itself. If you see close enough you can see its like a little dot."

Goggles-"W-What?! [Sees the screen even more closer and he had no words left to say.]"

Doctor-"Also, for Pregmen it takes only a month to develop the whole egg. Their pregnancy are really short."

Goggles-"*Mind* 1 month?! How am I supposed to tell Rider about this with only a month?!..."

Goggles felt tears running down his face and his ears went down.

Doctor-" [Gives Goggles a tissue.] Listen,you can either abort the baby or keep it.Its all up to you."

This is some serious emotional stuff. Goggles would never kill an innocent child.

Goggles-" [Takes the tissue and cleans his tears.] I-I'm...keeping it..."

Doctor-"Alright,tell your boyfriend about this and if he accepts it'll be all fine."

Goggles-"B-But... I'm scared of h-how he'll react... [Cries and covers his face with his hands.]" Le crie ;-;.

Doctor-" [Rubs Goggles's back trying to comfort him.] It's all ok I'm sure that he'll accept having a child.Besides did he ever hurt you?"

Goggles-"*Shiff* In the past... But he stopped doing those things to me... "

Doctor-"Thats because he loves you too much. He could never dare to hurt you again."

Goggles-"Y-You think so? [Uncovers his face.]"

Doctor-"Absolutely."

Goggles stopped crying and wiped his tears away.

Doctor-" [Removes the patch.] Remember, the egg will be ready after a month. Also, you'll need to eat healthy for the process. No spicy food, no drinks that contains acid, not a lot of meat and nothing that's fried. Understood?"

Goggles nodded and fixed his clothes.

Doctor-"You're good to go. Have a wonderful day."

Goggles-"Thanks."

With that Goggles left the hospital.

Goggles's POV

1 month... That's all the time I have... I need to tell him, but what if... He doesn't want the baby?... This is hard to even tell!! M-Maybe I'll give him some hints? I don't know...

Narrator's POV

Goggles went to his house and spent the rest of the day inside.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

*The next day*

Narrator's POV

Goggles woke up with the sound of singing birds. He got up from bed,still tired,then looked at his window. It was definitely a peaceful morning.

Goggles-"*Breaths deeply what a lovely day." Go back inside! Jk

Goggles enjoyed the bright sunlight and the chirping birds until his stomach grumbled. He sighed at the fact that he couldn't eat a heavy breakfast cuz of the child that he's gonna have.

Goggles-"*Mind* Ok, 1 month isn't that bad but I have to tell Rider about this..."

Goggles got off his bed and went to the kitchen to make his food. When he was in the process of making it(PAUSE) he felt sick, again.

Goggles-" [Covers his mouth] *Mind* Ahh gee..."

He went to the bathroom quickly to puke.

*Some time later*

Goggles's eating his breakfast while feeling rather weird about the craving. The food where scrambled eggs with honey and a toast with little slices of pickles with it. The food is weird but the important thing is that Goggles can eat and not starve to death nor the death of his child, kinda cruel but its the doctor's rules. 

Goggles's POV

Ok waiting a whole month is pure pain. I just thought about something tho... Should I tell my friends first? I feel like they're gonna say that its stupid and I have to prove that its true. I felt tears run down. Am I crying? But why? Is this part of pregnancy? I better ask the doctor later. Just as I said that my phone rang. I picked up my phone,saw its was a call from the place that I went yesterday(the doctor), and answered.

*30 seconds later*

Well,looks like I have to go now there. *Sigh* Although maybe I can bring my friends, my teammates of course, first then go there so I can explain the situation alongside with the doctor. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do.

Narrator's POV

Goggles left his house. He went directly to the plaza,since its near the doctor or hospital whatever. As he was going he contacted his friends to meet him in the plaza by Crustyseans. Boi he's an early bird today. When he got to the plaza he sat down on one of Crustyseans's tables,on the seats obviously,then waited for his friends.

*15 minutes later*

Goggles's friends came(PAUSE).

Glasses-"So, what do you wanna say to us?"

Headphones-"I was watching my favorite tv show, but fine what'cha got to say?"

Goggles-"U-Umm well I uh have some explaining to do."

Bobbles-"Mmh?"

Goggles-"W-Well follow me first."

Goggles led his friends to the doctor so it can be easier to explain his situation. Some minutes passed and they made it there.

Glasses-"Umm Goggles why did you brought us here?"

Goggles-"Well, you'll see..."

They entered. 

Goggles went up to the counter,his friends following from behind, and talked to the female inkling.

The inkling girl-"Good morning."

Goggles-"Good morning. Umm I got a call from here."

The inkling girl-"Oh yes,the doctor wants to talk to you. Go to his office like last time."

Goggles-"Ok. [Looks at his friends then leads them to where the doctor's office is.]"

They made it to where his office. Goggles opened the door a bit and peeked his head out and catches the doctor's attention, who was looking through records from different inklings and octolings.

Doctor-"[Looks at the door and sees Goggles's head popping out.] Hello again. Please take a seat. [Places the records in his desk's drawer then closes it.]"

Goggles-"Umm I brought some people too talk about this... [Opens fully the door showing his friends.]"

Glasses-"Uh hi?"

Doctor-"I see. [Stands up(drink🎵).] I'll help you explain then,follow me."

The doctor took them to the place where he did the ultrasound to Goggles,ya know checking if he had a baby.

Bobbles-"Hmm?"

Headphones-" [Looks at the place.] W-wait..."

Goggles just stayed quiet and layed down the bed and lifted up his Mountain Coat and shirt a bit so his belly can be shown.

Glasses-"Uhhhhh..."

The doctor turned on the machine then did the same thing like he did to Goggles last time. The screen showed,again, the fetus but it looked like it had 12 weeks now even though its only been like 3 days. I know this is some grown up stuff but ey it's natural.

Bobbles-"Woah!"

*Outside the place*

Headphones and Glasses-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Basically their scream sounded inside the whole building.

*Back inside the building and yes its like anime style the whole story*

Goggles covered his ears from their loud scream and felt tears run down his cheeks. The doctor also covered his ears.

Bobbles-" [Looks at Goggles.] Why are you crying?"

Goggles-"I-I don't know..."

Headphones and Glasses were having their panic attack.

Headphones-"GOGGLES WHAT THE HECK HOW?!"

Glasses-"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Goggles was really scared now cuz of Headphones and Glasses's reaction to this. It was chaos. Bobbles buckled up her chest then did the next thing...

Bobbles-"SHUT YOUR ASSES UP ALREADY!!!!"

That screaming may left Goggles and the doctor's sense of hearing unavailable for a few minutes. Headphones and Glasses finally shut up.

Bobbles-" [Takes a deep breath then looks over to Goggles.] Ok,Goggles can you tell us how this happened?"

Goggles-"*Fiddles his fingers* M-Me a-and Rider j-just..."

Doctor-"*Sigh* Normal baby making without knowing."He finished Goggles's sentence but not the way Goggles was gonna put it(PAUSE).

Goggles covered his face from embarrassment, while his shirt and Mountain coat went normal since Goggles lifted them a bit a few minutes ago.

Goggles-"S-Shut up!!" He said with a bit of anger in his tone and some tears ran down his cheeks.

Doctor-"*Sigh* Now that your friends know about your pregnancy you and I have some talking to do."

Goggles-"*Uncovers his face* O-Ok."

Doctor-" [Looks over Goggles's friends.] Would y'all give us some minutes?"

Headphones, Glasses and Bobbles nodded then left and waited outside.

Doctor-"Ok, now that everything's calm I can talk to you about the pregnancy side effects."

Goggles-"H-Huh?"

Doctor-"Ok,you already know pregmen's pregnancy are a lot quicker than the normal female pregnancy and so they have similar side effects. Those side effects are unexpected emotional changes and puking after eating just for a while. Now we go to the side effecs that occur when the egg is almost ready to be laid. They'll be unexpected pass outs and lots of contractions. Also I wanted you to come here to check how the baby's looking healthy and you do a really good job on doiq that."

Goggles-"Oh,thanks for the information and the compliment?"

Doctor-"You're welcome. Also before you leave did you told your boyfriend about this?"

Goggles-"U-Umm not yet..."

Doctor-"*Sigh* Tell him so he can be prepared."

Goggles-"W-Will do so."

Doctor-"Alright,you may now leave. Have a nice day."

Goggles-"Same goes to you."

Goggles left the room and goes towards his friends.

Goggles-"Ok,we can leave now."

Glasses-"Ok, but you've got a big responsibility there."

Headphones-"Glasses he knows that already." She sain in a annoyed tone.

Team blue left the place.

Bobbles-"I wonder if its gonna be a boy or a girl?"

Headphones-"You know what? Now that you're saying that I'm kinda curious now."

Glasses-"Well, we'll have to wait forward to the answer."

Goggles-"*Mind* I'm glad that they're ok with this. *Smiles a bit*"

Bobbles-"Aww but Goggles can't eat curry now."

Goggles-"I know that already!" Unexpected anry tone.

Headphones-"Ok ok chill out!"

Glasses-"Its normal though."

And so they kept talking until separating and went to their homes.

To be continued... 

*The next day*

Narrator's POV

Goggles woke up with the sound of singing birds. He got up from bed,still tired,then looked at his window. It was definitely a peaceful morning.

Goggles-"*Breaths deeply what a lovely day." Go back inside! Jk

Goggles enjoyed the bright sunlight and the chirping birds until his stomach grumbled. He sighed at the fact that he couldn't eat a heavy breakfast cuz of the child that he's gonna have.

Goggles-"*Mind* Ok, 1 month isn't that bad but I have to tell Rider about this..."

Goggles got off his bed and went to the kitchen to make his food. When he was in the process of making it(PAUSE) he felt sick, again.

Goggles-" [Covers his mouth] *Mind* Ahh gee..."

He went to the bathroom quickly to puke.

*Some time later*

Goggles's eating his breakfast while feeling rather weird about the craving. The food where scrambled eggs with honey and a toast with little slices of pickles with it. The food is weird but the important thing is that Goggles can eat and not starve to death nor the death of his child, kinda cruel but its the doctor's rules. 

Goggles's POV

Ok waiting a whole month is pure pain. I just thought about something tho... Should I tell my friends first? I feel like they're gonna say that its stupid and I have to prove that its true. I felt tears run down. Am I crying? But why? Is this part of pregnancy? I better ask the doctor later. Just as I said that my phone rang. I picked up my phone,saw its was a call from the place that I went yesterday(the doctor), and answered.

*30 seconds later*

Well,looks like I have to go now there. *Sigh* Although maybe I can bring my friends, my teammates of course, first then go there so I can explain the situation alongside with the doctor. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do.

Narrator's POV

Goggles left his house. He went directly to the plaza,since its near the doctor or hospital whatever. As he was going he contacted his friends to meet him in the plaza by Crustyseans. Boi he's an early bird today. When he got to the plaza he sat down on one of Crustyseans's tables,on the seats obviously,then waited for his friends.

*15 minutes later*

Goggles's friends came(PAUSE).

Glasses-"So, what do you wanna say to us?"

Headphones-"I was watching my favorite tv show, but fine what'cha got to say?"

Goggles-"U-Umm well I uh have some explaining to do."

Bobbles-"Mmh?"

Goggles-"W-Well follow me first."

Goggles led his friends to the doctor so it can be easier to explain his situation. Some minutes passed and they made it there.

Glasses-"Umm Goggles why did you brought us here?"

Goggles-"Well, you'll see..."

They entered. 

Goggles went up to the counter,his friends following from behind, and talked to the female inkling.

The inkling girl-"Good morning."

Goggles-"Good morning. Umm I got a call from here."

The inkling girl-"Oh yes,the doctor wants to talk to you. Go to his office like last time."

Goggles-"Ok. [Looks at his friends then leads them to where the doctor's office is.]"

They made it to where his office. Goggles opened the door a bit and peeked his head out and catches the doctor's attention, who was looking through records from different inklings and octolings.

Doctor-"[Looks at the door and sees Goggles's head popping out.] Hello again. Please take a seat. [Places the records in his desk's drawer then closes it.]"

Goggles-"Umm I brought some people too talk about this... [Opens fully the door showing his friends.]"

Glasses-"Uh hi?"

Doctor-"I see. [Stands up(drink🎵).] I'll help you explain then,follow me."

The doctor took them to the place where he did the ultrasound to Goggles,ya know checking if he had a baby.

Bobbles-"Hmm?"

Headphones-" [Looks at the place.] W-wait..."

Goggles just stayed quiet and layed down the bed and lifted up his Mountain Coat and shirt a bit so his belly can be shown.

Glasses-"Uhhhhh..."

The doctor turned on the machine then did the same thing like he did to Goggles last time. The screen showed,again, the fetus but it looked like it had 12 weeks now even though its only been like 3 days. I know this is some grown up stuff but ey it's natural.

Bobbles-"Woah!"

*Outside the place*

Headphones and Glasses-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Basically their scream sounded inside the whole building.

*Back inside the building and yes its like anime style the whole story*

Goggles covered his ears from their loud scream and felt tears run down his cheeks. The doctor also covered his ears.

Bobbles-" [Looks at Goggles.] Why are you crying?"

Goggles-"I-I don't know..."

Headphones and Glasses were having their panic attack.

Headphones-"GOGGLES WHAT THE HECK HOW?!"

Glasses-"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Goggles was really scared now cuz of Headphones and Glasses's reaction to this. It was chaos. Bobbles buckled up her chest then did the next thing...

Bobbles-"SHUT YOUR ASSES UP ALREADY!!!!"

That screaming may left Goggles and the doctor's sense of hearing unavailable for a few minutes. Headphones and Glasses finally shut up.

Bobbles-" [Takes a deep breath then looks over to Goggles.] Ok,Goggles can you tell us how this happened?"

Goggles-"*Fiddles his fingers* M-Me a-and Rider j-just..."

Doctor-"*Sigh* Normal baby making without knowing."He finished Goggles's sentence but not the way Goggles was gonna put it(PAUSE).

Goggles covered his face from embarrassment, while his shirt and Mountain coat went normal since Goggles lifted them a bit a few minutes ago.

Goggles-"S-Shut up!!" He said with a bit of anger in his tone and some tears ran down his cheeks.

Doctor-"*Sigh* Now that your friends know about your pregnancy you and I have some talking to do."

Goggles-"*Uncovers his face* O-Ok."

Doctor-" [Looks over Goggles's friends.] Would y'all give us some minutes?"

Headphones, Glasses and Bobbles nodded then left and waited outside.

Doctor-"Ok, now that everything's calm I can talk to you about the pregnancy side effects."

Goggles-"H-Huh?"

Doctor-"Ok,you already know pregmen's pregnancy are a lot quicker than the normal female pregnancy and so they have similar side effects. Those side effects are unexpected emotional changes and puking after eating just for a while. Now we go to the side effecs that occur when the egg is almost ready to be laid. They'll be unexpected pass outs and lots of contractions. Also I wanted you to come here to check how the baby's looking healthy and you do a really good job on doiq that."

Goggles-"Oh,thanks for the information and the compliment?"

Doctor-"You're welcome. Also before you leave did you told your boyfriend about this?"

Goggles-"U-Umm not yet..."

Doctor-"*Sigh* Tell him so he can be prepared."

Goggles-"W-Will do so."

Doctor-"Alright,you may now leave. Have a nice day."

Goggles-"Same goes to you."

Goggles left the room and goes towards his friends.

Goggles-"Ok,we can leave now."

Glasses-"Ok, but you've got a big responsibility there."

Headphones-"Glasses he knows that already." She sain in a annoyed tone.

Team blue left the place.

Bobbles-"I wonder if its gonna be a boy or a girl?"

Headphones-"You know what? Now that you're saying that I'm kinda curious now."

Glasses-"Well, we'll have to wait forward to the answer."

Goggles-"*Mind* I'm glad that they're ok with this. *Smiles a bit*"

Bobbles-"Aww but Goggles can't eat curry now."

Goggles-"I know that already!" Unexpected anry tone.

Headphones-"Ok ok chill out!"

Glasses-"Its normal though."

And so they kept talking until separating and went to their homes.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Narrator's POV cuz she loves narrating her favorite ship.

Days passed as Goggles's belly grew even more and the side effects changed too. Although he still hides his pregnancy with his Eggplant Mountain Coat when he hang outs with Rider. During that Rider would ask Goggles why he wasn't playing turf wars these days. When Goggles was about to tell him why he gets all nervous and ends up telling lots of excuses to make it worse to tell. At this point its too late to abort the egg, cuz squids and octopuses are born inside eggs but either way Goggles's wasn't gonna abort it. Goggles really wanted his child after all but if Rider doesn't want it things might end up terrible for them.

Goggles sighed at the thought and looked at his belly. The month was almost gonna complete within 12 more days and yes time passed quickly so don't ask pls. Goggles Couldn't hide it anymore. He needed to tell his boyfriend about the big responsibility that they're gonna have,but how?

Goggles's POV

I can't hide it any longer, it's too late. My coat can't hide this anymore but... His reaction... How's it gonna be? What if he doesn't want it? What if he wants...to get rid of it?... I felt tears run down my cheeks and some of them fell in my bed(and yes we're in his bedroom). I got off my bed carefully not making to much movement since now I'm able to have contractions during the last days of pregnancy,which is the worst part of all of this... Well back to the topic. I'll have to tell him tomorrow. Maybe its best to forget about the negative things that could happen. Hmm........... I got it!

Me:No,not the "I got it!" line from Naegi from Danganrompa.

Narrator's POV

Goggles got dressed then headed directly to the hospital.

*Some time later* *With the Doctor who attended Goggles for a few days ago*

The doctor came back to his office after dealing with a disabled arm limb from an inkling. He heard his office's phone ring so he picked up.

Doctor-"Hello?"

The Inkling from the counter,ya know the woman you 1st see when you enter the hospital aka reception(?),spoke.

The inkling-"Hello,patient Goggles wants to talk to you."

Doctor-"Hm? Alright let him in." He ended the call then sits on his seat and waited patiently.

A few minutes passed and Goggles knocked.

Doctor-"You may pass."

Goggles opens the door and gets in.

Goggles-"Hello."

Doctor-"Hello and what's the matter?"

Goggles-"I need your help."

Doctor-"Hm?"

Goggles explained everything what he's gonna do to confess to his boyfriend about the baby.

*Some time later*

Goggles said goodbye to the doctor and thanked him for what he needed,that's in a yellow-gold folder. Goggles went home to leave the folder in his room then headed out to buy a few things that he needed for tomorrow.

*The next day*

Goggles woke up and immediately turned his phone on. He messaged his boyfriend about meeting up at Rider's house today and that he has something to say. Rider,being a good ass boyfriend,immediately texted Goggles back of a agreement.

Goggles-"*Sigh* Ok,I've got this."

Goggles got off his bed carefully then prepared himself,ya know he took a bath,ate,ect.. Before Goggles could leave his house he grabbed a minicard,that he prepared yesterday,then left his house.

*Time skip*

Rider waited for Goggles inside of his house. He was sitting on his bed and checking on the phone to kill time until he heard his door getting knocked.

Rider-"*Mind* That must be him."

Rider got off his bed then headded for the front door and opened it,revealing his little blueberry.

Goggles-"Hi Ridey!" He smiled.

Rider-"*Smiles a bit* How's my little blueberry doing? [Hugs him and kisses him.]"

Goggles-"[Kisses back then pulled apart.] Good but [Looks away with a shame look.] I need to tell you something serious."

Rider-"*Mind* He isn't breaking up with me does he?! *Normal* Ok,I'm listening."

Goggles-" [Pulls apart from the hug and sighs.] Rider,you'll love me forever no matter what right?... [Looks at him.]"

Rider-"Of course since you're the only one who makes me happy everyday I see you."

Goggles blushed and smiled then handed the minicard, that he was holding the whole time, to Rider. Rider opened the card to see what's inside. There was a real picture of an egg,almost ready, inside a belly. As Rider looked confused at the picture Goggles slowly lifted his coat/gear revealing his secret. Rider looked at Goggles's eyes then his(boyfrien's) belly then at him and was terrebly confused and surprised. Goggles sighed.

Goggles-"Rider, I'm a pregmen and I'm pregnant..."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator's POV

Rider's face was like a blank paper,still holding the card. He looked very confused.

Rider-"...What's a pregmen?"

Goggles didn't expect that kind of reaction, he expected something worse.

Goggles-"U-Um it's a male who can get pregnant their f-female neurons and other stuff..."

Rider-".......Huh......."

5 seconds passed and Rider immediately passed out, fell to the floor making a loud thud.

Goggles-"R-RIDER!!"

Goggles crouched to check Rider's unconscious body.

*2 full hours later*

Rider started to wake up. When he woke up his vision was blurry.

Rider-"Uhhhhg... [Looks at Goggles but only his face.] Goggles?... Oh Cod I just had the craziest dream in my- [Relises it wasn't a dream by seeing Goggles's belly.] life?! [Backs up.] How did this happen?!" He holded his head.

Rider's voice had a bit of anger tone on it but he was panicking his lungs out. Goggles got scared by his boyfriend's angry tone, even tho it was just a bit.

Goggles-"L-Look I didn't know I'm a pregmen!"

Rider-"What do you mean you didn't knew?! You're saying that you don't even know your own fucking gender?!"

At this point Rider was screaming aggressively. Goggles shaked in fear then stands backs up while having tears run down his cheeks. Rider quickly noticed his own actions then tries to calm down.

Rider-"I-I'm sorry I-"

Goggles-"Y-You don't want it?..." He shaked in fear.

Rider-"What? N-No no I-I mean I do but-"

Goggles-"Then why are you so pissed?..."

Rider-"I'm just not ready to be a father this soon ok?!"

Honestly, Rider has a point. Goggles stood in place as his ears went down.

Rider-"Goggles, *Sigh* We barley have the age to take care of a baby too quick, I have 19 you have 18. We're still teenagers."

Goggles looked away, not wanting to look at Rider's gaze or face. Rider stood up from the floor and walked towards Goggles.

Rider-"Goggles."

Goggles-"What?..." His tone changed to a cold one.

Rider-"Babe, I'm sorry,really. [Hugs Goggles from behind.]"

Goggles blushed but still looked upset. Rider thought of something to make Goggles smile again. Rider gave little kisses on the back of Goggles neck.

Goggles-"S-Stop! [Still upset.] T-That tickles! [Starts giggling.]"

Rider-"[Stops for a bit to talk.] Nope. [Does it again non stop.]"

Goggles giggled while Rider kept doing it until Goggles started laughing. This is the cutest scene I ever did. Goggles laughed as Rider tickled him with smoochies. It wasn't long as Goggles did wanted Rider to stop as he felt some kind of pain in his belly.

Goggles-"R-Rider please stop! S-Seriously!"

Rider-"*Stops* Aww why?"

Rider realized that Goggles had some tears running down from the pain that Goggles is feeling.

Goggles-"It hurts... [Puts a hand on his belly.] *Mind* Are these contractions?..."

Rider-"Hmm."

Remember that Rider is still hugging Goggles from behind. Rider put a hand on Goggles's belly then rubbed gently the area were Goggles felt the pain. Soon, the pain began to fade away.

Goggles-" [Turns his head a bit around to look at Rider.] Thank you."

Rider-"You're welcome."

Rider pulled apart from the hug.

Goggles-"Hey... Umm I know this might sound annoying but... Do you have any food? I didn't had any breakfast..."

Rider-"How about you eat my whole fridge?" He joked.

Goggles-"Mmm maybe~"

Rider-"Now now,vlet's get you something to eat."

Rider took Goggles to the kitchen. He made breakfast for his boyfriend then had a great time during that morning. Rider also agreed that he's gonna take care of his little baby.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Narrator's POV

That day, Goggles stayed in Rider's house and had a little fun that night~

*What happened last night*

Rider and Goggles were sleeping,in Rider's bed, together. Goggles was having a wet dream about Rider. No questions pls cuz its normal. Goggles had a red blush across his face and was letting out little moans, while sleeping, as his thighs tightened whats between them, his erect member. Rider's ears twitched, while sleeping, when he heard "noises". Goggles kept moaning quietly while Rider woke up by the moans of his boyfriend. Rider realized what was going on with Goggles. His face was all flustered by just seeing Goggles moan right in front of his face.

Rider-"*Mind* Would he really do it while being on this conditions?!"

Goggles-"*Sleeping* Mm!~ Nh~ Rider~"

Rider's Gold Dynamo went immediately hard. Rider cursed to himself but his erection hurted like fucking hell. Rider's mind is telling him no... But his body is telling him yes!🎵 Rider, uncontrollably, snaked his right hand under Goggles's shirt. Since Rider insisted to let Goggles stay with him again he gave Goggles some of his own clothes for night time and ohh boi he did not expect this scene. Rider rubbed Goggles's feminish curves.

Goggles-"Nh~ Hah~"

Goggles started to wake up and when he saw Rider, already woken up,his face went red as a tomato from embarrassment and covered his face with his two hands. Rider chuckled. He found Goggles's embarrassment cute. Rider grabbed Goggles's hands and uncovered his face. Goggles didn't know what to do.

Goggles-"I-I'm s-so-"

Rider shushed him with a kiss.

Rider-"You want to do it again, right?" He said with all confidence.

Goggles nodded shyly. Rider removed the covers for a better view. Both kissed and melted to the touch. Rider licked Goggles's bottom lip and Goggles didn't hesitate to open his mouth a bit. They started to make out,mixing their salivas together as their tentacles gained the opposite's tentacle colors. After their make out section, Rider removed all of their clothing.

Rider-"[Pins him.] I'll be careful."

Goggles-"Ok." He said calmly.

Rider was about to start but a question appeared in his mind.

Rider-"Umm Gogs, did the doctor said it was ok to do this while err you know." Blushes a little.

Goggles-"U-Umm well apparently yes I can since the process is only focusing on the egg and nothing else. So I'll be fine."

Goggles gave the cutest don't worry face to Rider. Rider almost DIED from the cuteness and felt like he doesn't wanna fuck him anymore but Goggles was on the heat and has to fuck him. Rider licked Goggles's neck. Goggles panted and felt Rider's hands rub his hips. Rider started to bite and suck all over Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"Ahh~ Ngh!~ D-Don't bite to hard~"

Rider-"I'm sorry I just wanted wanna let everyone who do you belong too~"

Goggles's face heated. Rider finished marking him then grabbed his legs and set them on his own shoulders.

Rider-"Tell me if it hurts ok?"

Goggles-"Y-Yes."

Rider pushed himself in, but just the tip.

Goggles-"Ah!~ [Grips hardly onto the bedsheets.] H-Hold on."

Rider stayed still and waited for signal to keep pushing in. Goggles panted a few times.

Goggles-"K-Keep going."

Rider took a deep breath then pushed his whole Golden Dynamo inside.

Goggles-"Ahh!!~"

Rider stayed still again and also try to get used to Goggles's tightness. Goggles trembled and breathed heavily as he slowly adjusts himself to Rider's Gold Dynamo. Soon,Goggles got ready.

Goggles-"You can start moving now."

Rider-"Alright."

Rider thrusted in a slow peace since he has to be careful with Goggles in this conditions.

Goggles-"Mm~ Hah~ Ahh~"

Rider-"Ngh~"

Rider bit his own bottom lip as he kept going and also caress Goggles's thighs.

Goggles-"Ah~ Aah~ M-More~"

Rider nodded then quickened his thrusts a bit.

Goggles-"Nh!~Ah~ Ahh!~ Rider!~ [His pupils turned into a heart shape.]"

Rider-"[Keeps going.] Mm~ Ah~"

Rider kept thrusting then bit and sucked Goggles's shoulders making more hickeys.

Goggles-"Nya!~ Rider!~ [Arches his back.] More please!~"

Rider thrusted even more quick but he isn't gonna do him rough since its enough speed to please him and he doesn't want to hurt him nor the child.

Goggles-"Aooh!~ Rider!~ Ahh!~ [Hugs Rider from his neck to keep him close.] Ahah!~"

Rider grabbed Goggles's hips and kept thrusting quickly. Both were a moaning mess, especially Goggles. Goggles stuck his tongue out and let out tears of pure pleasure.

Goggles-"Nya!~ Rider!~ Aah!~ Rider!~ I-I'm close!!~"

Rider-"Nh!~ S-Same!~"

Rider gave a few more thrusts then cummed inside of him as Goggles cummed too and got both of their chests dirty with Goggles's sticky load. Both panted tiredly. Rider pulled out gently and sets down beside Goggles.

Goggles-"[Still panting.] Rider,I love *Pant* you."

Rider-"[Kisses him then pulls apart.] I love you too."

Rider covered both with the covers. Both slept peacefully that night.

To be continued...


	12. Epilogue

Narrator's POV

*A few days later*

Rider was taking Goggles to the hospital since Goggles has been having painful contractions to the point that he would cry quietly. They had a little suit case,with their clothes of course,since they know Goggles would have to stay for a few days for recovery after the birth. They made it to the hospital and talked with the receptionist so they can get a room for when it's the time.

*1 hour later*

Goggles was layed in bed from one of the hospital's rooms. He didn't had his clothes on but the covers from the bed covered from his legs to neck. Rider sat on the guest's bed while a doctor and a nurse were preparing an incubator, just in case if its gonna happen now. So when the egg is laid the incubator would give the egg warmth. Goggles breathe nervously because he's about to experience something that only females can do, and well pregmen too. Rider noticed Goggles's character, by all of the trembling he had going. Rider stood up from the bed and walked to Goggles.

Rider-"Don't be nervous, everything is gonna be fine." He said sweetly and caress Goggles's head gently.

Goggles purred a little from the soft touch.

Goggles-"But it'll hurt..."

Rider thought of something to try to keep him calm as possible.

Rider-"Listen,you say that it'll hurt but it'll hurt more if you tense a lot. [Grabs Goggles's hand under the covers.] But remember I'll be here for you and help you keep you calm without any pain."

Goggles smiled a little.

Goggles-"Thank you, Rider."

Rider-"Anything for the love of my life. [Kisses his forehead.]"

Goggles blushed a little bit while Rider smiled.

*Night time*

Rider and Goggles were alone. The lovebirds were sleeping peacefully until Goggles felt a liquid flow from his entrance a sharp ass pain. Goggles, instantly, woke up and yelp from the pain which made Rider wake up in an instant and go to his boyfriend.

Goggles-"R-Rider it hurts!!!"

Rider-" [Shushs him but not in a bad way.] Calm down I'm here."

Thankfully,a Doctor came to check how was the patient but now he knows that its happening so he went to find nurses quick as possible just in case if he need extra help. Goggles cried, breathed with difficulty and gripped the sheets from the bed.

Rider-" [Gets close to his face and holds one of Goggles's hands so Goggles can grip them to distract the pain somewhere else.] Remember I'm here." He said softly.

Goggles looked Rider directly in his eyes and gripped tightly Rider's hand and tries to to calm down. The doctor came back with 2 nurses and gets to work. Don't worry doctors and nurses use gloves. The doctor goes to Goggles. The doctor put a hand above Goggles's belly to gently help push the egg out.

Doctor-"Take deeps breathes and push. Scream if you need to."

Goggles heard and nods and starts doing everything to do this, although he was in pain. Rider gave kisses on Goggles's cheek and whispers cute words to keep his boyfriend calm.

*A full hour later*

Goggles panted, all tired and weak. The 2 nurses were cleaning the yellow-green and blue egg carefully to not break and when they finished they put the egg in the incubator.

Rider-" [Looks at Goggles.] You did great. [Kiss his soft lips.]"

Goggles corresponds the kiss but then fell asleep instantly since he needed rest. Rider separates from the kiss then goes to where the egg is. The doctor went to trash the gloves and clean his hands as well as the nurses. Rider looked at the egg in the incubator. "For some reason" he felt a tear run down his cheek then multiple came along too but they were tears of pure joy. One of the nurses gave Rider a paper towel. Rider cleaned his joyful tears.

Nurse-"Congrats on being a father."

Rider smiled to himself.

*4 days later*

Goggles and Rider were in Rider's house. Both sat on the couch but... Is it really just the two of them? Well well well the egg was between them. Meanwhile, Goggles's body changed a LOT, like pretty much rapepable for any guy who passes by but nvm that no one messes with Rider's boyfriend and no one likes messing with Rider. Anyways, they had their egg surrounded by a warm and soft blanket that they bought for the egg.

Goggles-" [Kisses Rider on his cheek.] Love you."

Rider-" [Kisses Goggles on the lips.] I love you more."

Goggles-"No no no I love you better~"

Rider-" [Shakes his(Rider)head as a no and gets slowly near Goggles.] No I-"

*Crick*

Rider and Goggles's ears perked up as they heard the creeking sound. Both looked at each other then at the egg. They noticed a little crack on the top of his head.

*Crack creeck crr*

Rider and Goggles-" *Mind* It's hatching!" They were very surprised.

The egg cracked fully open revealing an yellow-green mixed with blue, in the tip of its tentacles,baby inkling. The pair were shocked in place but as soon as the baby started crying because of hunger both reacted back to reality. Goggles was the first one to touch the newborn by carrying it with his arms. Goggles checked if it was male or a female. The newborn is female.

Goggles-"Rider look how precious she is!"

Rider-"Very precious." He looked closely. "But she's hungry."

Goggles blushed a bit for what he was about to do since the doctor told him how to feed them. Goggles lifted his shirt a little, still holding the baby with one arm, then moved her closely near one of his own nipples. As expected,the baby starts to suck. Goggles felt very weird for being his 1st time breastfeeding. Meanwhile, Rider blushed as he saw how Goggles's chest had grown a little bit since the birth of the egg.

Goggles-" [Notices Rider and whispers.] Pervert."

Rider heard that.

Rider-"I'm not a pervert and sorry."

Goggles-"Its fine." He smiled.

Rider-" [Looks at the baby.] Goggles, can we name her Whise?"

Goggles-"Yes, that's a beautiful name for her."

Rider-" [Kisses him.] I love you~"

Goggles-"*Blushes* I love you too."

The End~


End file.
